La gatita de Central
by Lady Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: One Shot/RoyAi.  Fiesta de Halloween.


**Los personajes no me pertencen, le pertencen a Arakawa Hiromu**

**One shot por Halloween xD Enjoy!**

* * *

**La gatita de Central**

A pesar de la ley de Confraternizacion, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye, tenían una relación. Se encontraban por las noches y dormían juntos como si estuvieran casados.

Por el dia, seguían con un singular teatro: Ella entraba temprano a la oficina y el llegaba tarde...Como siempre. Ella era la primera teniente, el, el Coronel. Se trataban de usted y no había una palabra hasta que ponían un pie fuera del cuartel y cuando ya no eran vistos, se encontraban en una casa y hacían el amor. A veces, Roy le robaba algún que otro beso, pero eso era todo...jamás se tocaban en horarios de trabajo, mientras estaban acompañados y evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

Roy se había hartado de esa situación, pero que mas podía hacer?...Solo tocarle el trasero a su teniente, cuando nadie podía verlos y estaba seguro que no había ni una sola persona alrededor.

Adoraba hacer eso, porque podía ver como ella se sonrojaba cuando su mano le acariciaba el duro trasero lentamente, que era suyo...Oh si...esa mujer era su propiedad, la había marcado y estaba vinculado a ella hasta los huesos...Pero lamentablemente aun no llevaba su nombre como hubiera querido...eso le molestaba soberanamente, había visto como algunos hombres la miraban, estuvo a punto de sacar sus guantes, cuando sorprendió a un mayor mirando los pechos de su mujer, disimuladamente, claro.

Esos pechos eran suyos...miles de veces habían estado en su boca y no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada que otro que no fuera el los mirara. Riza era su mujer y la amaba ciegamente, era cuestión de tiempo que llevara su nombre como era debido, punto.

Riza tenia sus problemas también...odiaba como las secretarias miraban a Roy...Dios sabe cuantas veces hubiera querido sacar su arma y balearlas dejándolas como un colador, pero siempre se decía a si misma que no se convertiría en una loca maniática por celos...además perdería su trabajo por asesinato. Roy era su hombre, pero eso no era motivo para sacarles los pelos a cada una de esas mujeres. Roy se reía cuando ella se lo contaba, amaba que fuera celosa...pero el también lo era y no decía nada mas.

Una noche, estaban acostados y abrazados después de una noche bastante caliente entre ellos.

-En una semana esta la fiesta de Halloween, Riza...Debemos ir.

-Hmmm...-Riza se acomodo en los brazos de el...-No quiero...

El la abrazo mas fuerte y acaricio en el brazo

-Que dirán si no vas?...vamos, te conseguiré un disfraz de monja, será divertido...-Rió el Coronel..

-Que no me importa?...Prefiero estar contigo ese dia...-La rubia pensó en lo del disfraz- De Monja?...Y porque no uno de conejita...-Rió picara la joven

-Nununuunu...de Conejita ni en sueños...El mayor Weskler te mira bastante como para permitir que lo haga todo el cuartel

-El Mayor Weskler?...Pero...cuando?...-Riza miro a Roy y lo beso en los labios, cosa que el correspondió con dulzura

-Antes de ayer...Te miraba los pechos, casi lo calcino...-Siguió con la tarea de acariciar el abrazo que tenia en la cintura

-Bueno, si vamos ahi...Wendy no te sacaba a mirada de encima la semana pasada en la revisión de armas, suerte que los chicos estaban ahí, si no, ahora estaría en el hospital por un balazo en las piernas.

Roy rió y Riza también, se besaron suavemente

-Bueno, lo siento, amor...pero vamos a tener que ir...Directo de arriba...

-Muy bien, pero no iré de monja solo porque te pones celoso

-Que usaras?...Que no sea atrevido...

-Roy, se que es molesto, pero nadie sabe que somos pareja, así que puedo llevar un traje sugerente y tu no deberías molestarte.

-Pero...si me molestare, porque eres mía, Riza...

-Si, amor...pero hasta que eso no cambie, tu y yo somos seres individuales.

-Puedo coquetear con Wendy?...-Sonrió malicioso Roy

Riza frunció el ceño y miro a Roy y este la beso mientras susurraba

-Me matas cuando te pones celosa...

Riza le respondió el beso algo molesta...

-Entendí el punto, no llevare nada sugerente...

-Así me gusta, primera teniente...-Río el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba para otra sesión de sexo candente.-Usted, es mía...Me alegro que comprenda...

Ella le hecho los brazos al cuello

-Que pasa, si no lo obedezco, Coronel

-Tendrá un castigo...y no será amable...

Riza rió sensualmente y Roy comenzó a acariciarla para excitarla...

Días después, Exactamente un día antes de la fiesta. Roy estaba curioso por saber lo que su novia llevaría a la fiesta. Trato de preguntarle de todas las maneras posibles

hasta que encontró un momento a solas, la llevo a el cuarto de la limpieza y comenzaron a hablar bajo.

-Riza..Que llevaras?

-No iré...

-Que?...Porque?...

-No querrás saberlo...

Roy Frunció el ceño

-Que?...

-Tengo que llevar un traje de gatita...

-QUEE!...NO, NO..DE NINGUNA MANERA...

-Roy...cállate!

El pelinegro bajo la voz nuevamente

-Porque tienes que llevar ese traje?...

-Porque hay una especie de apuesta en tu contra...

-Apuesta?...No...

-Havoc y Fuery con Breda apostaron cual seria tu reacción al verme así...

-Que?...

-Están sospechando y no puedo permitirlo, amor..

Roy suspiro...

-Llévalo...

-No, amor...tu no quieres..

-Llévalo...has de cuenta que yo no se nada...haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, amor...Voy a matar a esos tres...

-Aun esta la posibilidad de que no tenga que ir...

-No, si no vas pensaran que tenemos algún tipo de acuerdo

-Si, tienes razón..

-Llévalo...

-Te amo..

-También te amo...

La miro a los ojos y la beso en los labios, dejándola salir para que terminara su quehaceres.

Roy estaba de mal humor y molesto, muy molesto...Como esos tres tenían el descaro de hacer una apuesta a su nombre!

No importaba los haría perder su dinero...

Llego el dia, Roy habia elegido un traje de vampiro, con capa y todo, estaba muy guapo..Para esta ocasión se había peinado el pelo para atrás, dejando alguna mechas sobre la cara, unos colmillos y algo de maquillaje. Salio de su departamento, pensando en como seria el traje que usaría Riza, sabía que se volvería loco, al verla.

Y debería prepararse para ver a todos los hombres del cuartel que la vieran, eso lo ponía molesto. No debía reaccionar como un jodido celoso, eso los pondría en evidencia.

Al llegar se encontró con todos sus subordinados disfrazados. Breda de cactus, Havoc de momia, Falman de Frankestein y Fuery del clásico jorobado de las películas.

Sonrio al verlos tan ridículos, pero vio como las secretarias suspiraban al verlo con ese traje, se molesto. En otro momento de su vida, eso le hubiera gustado, pero ahora que era hombre emparejado, bueno...no le gustaba. Wendy le hizo gestos para hacerle saber que si queria su vena, era suya. También le molesto...mientras pensaba como haria para hacerle saber a Wendy que no tenia el mas mínimo interés en ella...miro a Havoc...El rubio miro hacia la puerta con la boca semiabierta, el cigarrillo le colgaba del labio y pestañeaba, se dio vuelta para ver lo que había y ahí estaba...la gatita, la gatita mas hermosa de Amestris, Riza.

Roy pensó seriamente en cruzar la habitación, levantarla en brazos y llevársela a un hotel para hacerle el amor todo el dia y su noche, sin descanso. Estar en ella, sin detenerse...hasta se imagino como Riza se movería contra el mientras estaba dentro ella, moviendo sus caderas, furioso. Luego después de hacerle todo eso, como una locura aparte, el lunes, le gritaría a todo el maldito el cuartel, que la amaba y que se casaría con ella. Pero no...No lo haría, en vez de eso...se quedo quiero, inmóvil sobre sus pies y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, se dio vuelta y puso cara de circunstancia.

-Bien, Falman recuérdame que para el martes, debo firmar aquella petición de cargamentos para la división.-

-Si, señor...

Falman vio a Riza que caminaba hacia ellos, no le sacaba la mirada de encima y Roy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sacarle los ojos

-Ah...Hawkeye, me alegro que haya venido...se ve bien...

-Gracias, Señor...

-Se...ve...bien?...Esta hermosa?...Ven a acá Riza...

Roy ya estaba furioso...iba a matar a Havoc con sus propias manos y tiraría el cadáver en algún rio, había algún rio en Amestris?...no se acordaba..Ah si..Matar a Havoc...

-Coronel...No es una mujer hermosa?

-Si, esta bien...que estaba diciendo?...

-Dime, Hawkeye...No quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?...-La tomo de la mano y Riza se sonrojo...estaba por decir algo cuando Roy grito...

-Havoc!...Cierre la boca y preste atención a lo que estoy diciendo! y suelte de inmediato a la primera teniente...Me voy a buscar un poco de vino, Teniente Hawkeye, venga conmigo por favor.

Riza se mordió el labio, su novio tenía la voz quebrada, eso quería decir que estaba muy furioso...y todos los miraban. Roy tosió...Y se dirigió a tomar un poco de vino, su novia lo seguía mientras casi todos los hombres que estaban en la fiesta, la seguían con la mirada. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, lejos de la gente, El pelinegro miro a su novia

-No lo soporto, no soporto un segundo mas...

-Vamos, solo un par de horas, Roy...luego, me voy...

-Error...vas a venir a mi casa, te voy a sacar eso y te voy a hacer el amor, hasta mañana...-El coronel tomo de su copa como si estuviera comentando el clima. Las miradas de Breda, Havoc, Fuery los miraron atentamente. Riza al escuchar eso, se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Has de cuenta como si te estuviera regañando...

Roy levanto la voz un poco, como para que lo escucharan

-Y que sea la ultima vez que viene vestida de esa forma, teniente...

Riza hizo en silencio el saludo militar

-Estas muy guapo con eso puesto, amor...

-Lo se...Wendy no deja de mirarme...-Roy rio para ver el gesto de su novia

-Deje mi arma en el auto, Roy...No hagas que me arrepienta de esa decisión.

-No lo haras...te lo prometo, ahora circulemos...Y por favor, no dejes que nadie te invite a salir...si?

Riza casi estalla en una carcajada, pero se contuvo

-No, amor...estoy conciente de mi castigo si lo hago...-Riza sonrió sensualmente, cosa que hizo que su novio quisiera amarla sobre el piso, pero se alejo lo suficiente para que no ocurrirá nada.

Así paso la noche, Roy sufría en silencio porque sabia que cada oficial que se le acercaba a Riza era para invitarla a bailar o algo mas. Riza bailo un poco a desgano con todos, pero Breda, en un movimiento sutil, hizo que Roy la sacara a bailar...

-Estas tan hermosa, que estoy considerando secuestrarte...

-Gracias, pero no te aguantas hasta dentro de digamos una hora?

-Una hora?..Porque?

-La verdad no aguanto esta ropa...

-Si, entiendo que quieras estar desnuda en mi cama, pero aguántate un poco

-No es eso...siento que todos me miran, es molesto...

-Bueno, discúlpate con todos y te acompaño

-No, no puedes acompañarme. Ire a tu departamento y me cambiare allí, tu vete de la fiesta, media hora después.

-Bien, no puedo esperar...-sonrió Roy con un destello de lascivia

Una hora después, Riza se puso su capa y salio de allí para ir a su auto, Roy se hizo el tonto y la saludo secamente, Breda y Havoc, lo miraban y Fuery sonreía, había ganado la apuesta.

El Coronel salio de la fiesta con su capa, ya estaba amaneciendo y se sonrió sabiendo que en su casa, estaba ella, su gatita, esperándolo. Y allí estaba, ella...Cuando abrió la puerta, Riza tenía una camisa de el puesta y aun tenia algo de maquillaje en la cara, estaba dormitando, se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente, ella despertó y lo miro a los ojos, Roy la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, no quería esperar mas...Alli en ese cuarto, solo eran el y su amada gatita...


End file.
